Sombil
by PLizWiz
Summary: When a Stranger wakes up in a Strange Town, and a fucking Pig helps him out you know shit is gonna go down. Follow these two fuckheads as they embark on all kinds of shitty misadventures and shit, all that happening in the small town of Sombil.
1. S1E1: A Useless Start

S1E1: A Useless Start

The was wind blowing and chilling snow snowing, the trees were covered in snow and we see a lone man walking by himself in the snow, then he stops and falls.

After a long while he starts to wake up when someone shook him. "Hey Hey dude." Spoke a pinkish pig like bipedal animals.

"Uh what where am i..." Spoke the Stranger. He looked up to see the face of a pig.

"Welcome To Sombil Dude!" The Pig welcomed.

*Short Intro*

"S-sombil..." The man looked around.

"Well the outside of it anyway, trust me this is just the Snowy forest, i am thinking why you are here tho"

The pig asked.

"I don't know i just woke up and ugh my head hurts..."

"Yeah it must be cold for you since you arent a flame type like me.." The Pig nodded.

"Flame Type?..." The Stranger asked.

"Psh oh man you are so out of it you probably don't even know about battles and levels ey!" The Pig grinned.

The Stranger gave a strange face...

"Oh crap dude you really need to come with me, come on we almost make it towards Sombil, My name is Peglet by the way!" Peglet spoke as he walked.

"Um i don't know my name..." The man spoke.

Peglet stopped and looked at him.

"Hmmm well let's give ya a name ey, How about we call you AZ!"

Peglet offered.

"AZ? Does it stand for something..."

"Yea dude Alianza Zombie, cause ya dead." Peglet gave a goofy grin.

AZ's eyes widened and he looked at himself.

"OH SHIT I AM ZOMBIE!" He started panicking. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit Oh Shit! W-what do we do!" AZ looked at Peglet with pleading eyes.

"Lisen man first thing first, ya need to get a Citizen Card look at mine!"

Peglet showed his Citizen Card.

[Picture of Peglet] Name: Peglet

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Location:Sombil

Status: Single

Species: Fire Pig

Type: Flame

Level: 8

(View More)

"Pretty Smexy Ey?" Piglet grinned.

"And if i get this, how would that benefit me.." AZ gave a skeptical look.

"Look man you are basically illegal right now, and i could report you so they take you to the dungeon of Royale Kingdom but i'm lazy so..."

Piglet gave hand sings to indicate they had to continue.

AZ sighed and began walking.

Alianza Zombie looked gray in skin but his shirt had black and white stripes going up like sum sort of referee, in the middle a Shield.

Two white stripes and one red in the shield all going up.

Blue Shorts and black hair.

Red shoes aswell and a big ass head.

(Out of Snowy Forest)

(Sombil)

"Welcome to Sombil Dude!" Peglet welcomed. Az looked around.

"This does not look very sanitary..."

"Of course dude this is the shitty part of Sombil we call it The Hood ya know what i mean on a side note we should leave here rn or else we could get shot and die." Peglet began to speed walk.

Az was also speed walking, however he turned around to see a small yellow bear with a red shirt that said Poh walking with his groceries then a Big Black Bear with a Black leather jacket shot him until you could call him a cracker. (Cause of the holes duh)

Alianza Zombie got fucking scared and started to run, Peglet now looked back "He Killed Poh! That Fucker..." Peglet began to run.

"Anyway here we are in front of the Mayors shit or sum idk." Peglet smiled. Az was about to walk in before Peglet Spoke.

"Woah woah woah let me do the talking, she and i have a history together and it's kinda weird ya know now what i mean." Peglet warned.

Az turned behind him and saw a sing that said Sombil.

"Meh whatever let's just do this..."

(Mess Hall)

Peglet walked in all smug with Az behind. In the counter a bored purple and pinkish bear was seen.

"Hey Peglet..." The bear receptionist spoke boredly.

"Ciabeatriss! How ya doing my gal pal~" Peglet grinned.

"Just as depressed as always and tell me did you come to finally pay your debt." Ciabeatriss spoke with bored eyes. Peglets eyes widened "Oh psh ya know i'ma do that junk soon trust me gurl i got ya, tho i need help with sum-"

"You always do." Ciabeatriss rolled her eyes. "What is it."

Peglet walked to the side to reveal Az "H-hi..."

Ciabeatriss deadpanned and the spoke "Peglet, That is a Zombie."

"I know but he does not seem to want to eat us! Right~" Peglet sweated.

"You told me not to spea-"

"Perfectly Normal, Lisen he is under my care for now so how about i pay for his Citizen Card.

Ciabeatriss rubbed her nose a quick second and adjusted her glasses. "Peglet how are you going to pay it with the massive debt you got." She looked serious.

"Please~ Put it on my- HIS TAB, Put it on his!" Peglet giggled. Az gave him a look.

"What dude i already have enough problems please just take the small fee." Peglet pleaded.

"Yes cause 400 Zombucks is a small fee..." Ciabeatriss grunted and crossed her arms.

"Meh...if it means i won't be illegal might aswell...anyway what do we do..." Az asked.

"Lisen i'll do all the paper work just let me get your info here here and here, and a picture of you and-." Ciabeatriss did lots of stuff with paper and took a picture of Az.

"Come back in a little okay, actually Peglet can you do a errand for me hun?" Ciabeatriss asked she looked cute.

"Um of course what is it?"

"Can you go to Penny and get me my Fluoxetina" she handed him a 100 Zombuck bill. "Of course! Right Away! Let's Go Az!"

Peglet walked running and Az waved goodbye. Ciabeatriss sighed and continued to work.

(Outside)

"Well that worked out huh" smiled Peglet.

"So you have a debt huh?" Az asked.

"Yea dude but i'll figure that out later, rn we gotta get Ciabeatriss errands." Peglet holded the 100 Zombuck Bill for dear life.

"This place does not seem as bad as the other place..." Az told.

"Nah man Sombil may be poor but not to the levels of Lost Thorn Kingdom, kinda sad once one of the strongest and most powerful kingdoms in all of Round, then after the War, a useless wasteland of dead trees...Anyway we are here!" Peglet smiled.

Az looked up to a tree shop thing place, it looked odd. A sing that said Penny's Pennies Open

7:00 Am - 10:00 Pm

"Welp let's go in~ Peglet walked in.

(Penny's Pennies)

"Welcome to my Shop Traveler- Oh it's you Peglet...and...a zombie."

A large blue penguin with purple eyes and white underbelly spoke.

She seemed to be the one everyone called-

"Penny! How are ya my gal~" Peglet smirked.

"I'll be better when you finally pay your debt." Penny deadpanned.

"Lisen Penny i came to buy somes of Ciabeatriss prescription..." Peglet gave a small laugh.

Penny rolled her eyes and with a flipper she threw him the bottle of pills. "Eighty Zombucks." "Right On!" Peglet gave her the One Hundred Zombuck Bill and she gave him Twenty in Return.

"Who might you be?" Penny asked.

"Oh um Peglet calls me Az...so i guess this is my name now..."

"Oh you poor thing you must have amnesia, there there once you get your Citizen Card you should be all right." Penny patted his head.

"Come back anytime you two, Later!" Penny waved.

(Outside)

"Welp she was nice." Az smiled.

"Penny is awesome, she has a husband and kid so don't even think about it hehehehe" Peglet laughed.

"Oh man, no wonder what a catch...oh well we are almost there huh, why not telling me more about Sombil." Az asked.

"Oh yes Sombil, well ya see we are a small town here in the middle of everything basically, North West is Royale Kingdom, East is Snowy Kingdom, North East is Lost Thorn Kingdom, South is The Mines and West is the Long Canyonero Road.

Sombil was recently founded only Eighty Years ago! Other than that i don't know much if you really want to know more, after you get your Citizen Card you should go to the Library, Reading Helps the mind."

Peglet gave a goofy smile.

Az smiled back.

(Mess Halls)

"Yo Ciabeatriss we back dudette!" Peglet smiled.

"Oh look who it is my favorite idiot." Ciabeatriss rolled her eyes.

"We got your Stuff!" Peglet smiled.

"Hmmmm, Thanks." Ciabeatriss took it.

"Here is your change."

Ciabeatriss took it and thought for a second, "meh you can keep it i don't give enough of a shit today, share some with Az tho cause he is a Citizen Now."

Peglet smiled "Thanks Cia!"

"Meh what are friends for..." She gave Az the Citizen card.

[Picture of Az]

Name: Alianza Zombie

Sex: Male

Age: Dead

Location: Sombil

Status: Single

Species: Living Corpse

Type: Undead

Level: 1

(View More)

Az turned the card around to view more and saw his stats but that is probably to boring for you so i wont tell ya yet.

"Thanks Later!" Az walked away.

"See Ya Cia!" Giggled Peglet. Ciabeatriss pushed him playfully.

"...Ya goof..."

(Outside)

"Anyhow What did you think of all that, now you have a Citizen Card, you are legal and can do almost anything that is not illegal! Oh btw let's split our money let's go to this convenient Convenience store!"

(Conventient Convenience Store)

"Welcome Peglet you finally here to pay your debt." A bored Pug spoke.

"Nah fam lisen homie, i am here to buy water with my twenty Zombucks." Peglet spoke hippy.

"So you want a bottle or a gallon."

The Pug spoke in a monotone voice.

"Two Bottles should be fine Yo!" Peglet smirked.

The Pug rolled his eyes.

"That will be Two Zombucks..."

"Here is Twenty My Change Please~ I mean Yo Bro!" Peglet giggled.

The Pug groaned and gave his Change, Sixteen Zombucks.

Peglet looked at this and gave the Zombucks to Az "Yo cool bro here for u ey~" Peglet sweated.

Az counted the change "wait..."

"K let's Go Bye!"

(Outside)

Peglet sighed.

"I don't like confrontation man lisen keep the money it's fine..."

Peglet looked down.

"Don't worry dude i will help you get out of your debt problem i promise, even tho i have a 400 Zombuck debt myself, i promise i will help you." Az smiled.

"Really?" Asked Peglet with cute eyes.

"Yes, Really Really." Az grinned.

Peglet gave a hearthy laugh.

"Alright then Alianza Zombie welcome to Sombil!"

*Credits*


	2. S1E2: New In Town!

S1E2: New In Town!

They were both standing still.

"So what the fuck should we do?"

Asked Az.

"I guess walk around Town!" Smiled Peglet.

 ***Short Intro***

Alianza Zombie and Peglet the Peg were walking Around.

"So basically Sombil is a small square like town, You got the important things like Library, Convenient Convenience Store or CCS, The Sombil School and the Mess Hall! In the hood part of Sombil there is a abandoned Jail and all round are small house, Oh! Don't forget about Pennys Pennies! She is next to Heat Splash Lake, south we have The Mines dont go there or you'll die, our cementary and our trusty sing!" Peglet revealed a beat up wooden sing that said, Sombil.

"Why do y'all have this?" Az looked perplexed.

"So we dont forget this is Sombil!, gosh you're a newbie.." he grinned.

Az looked at a Purple Fog from the outskirt of Sombil. "What's that?"

"Oh that's Fog!" Peglet smiled.

"I know that, i meant why is it here not moving?" Az changed his question.

Peglet was about to respond but a Yellow bear wearing a red shirt was running away from bear thugs. He went in the fog and gave a muffled scream. The thugs went away.

"They killer Poh! Those fuckers!" Peglet growled. "Well the fog did, you see little zombie boy, that fog is poison, It wont move! Its been here for a few days and none of us can leave Sombil right now oh well!" Peglet shurged.

"So you guys are gonna let some weird Fog stop you?! what if you run out of supplies!" He seemed worried. Peglet thought. "Then we all die." He shurged.

"W-wa! You guys can't die! What are all of you depressed in this town that you dont care if you live or not?!" Az asked!

"Yea pretty much~" Peglet stuck out his tongue.

Az seemed amazed, "Well n-no you all have reason to live! Ciabeatriss is receptionist and helps around town! Penny sells stuff for us all and takes care of her family and you helped me not die!" Az yelled.

Peglet just stood there.

"Is there really nothing we can do..." Az asked sad.

"Sadly, we can have a fucking wild party before we all die tho!" He grinned.

Az just looked at him odd.

"Hey there stranger!" said a cute child voice. Az and Peglet looked towards were the voice was coming from.

"Wanna Play Ball?" Smiled the cute yellow armadillo, blue shell shelly, White shirt with something about a fifa, green shorts and green eyes full of life, it was giggling.

Az smiled. "Sure kidd-" The Kiddo kicked his soccer ball right in AZ's Undead testicles. He gave a loud ass scream. Az fell on the floor, rolling in pain and crying.

"HAHAHA You Got dunked!" The Armadillo smirked naughtyly.

"Wow good one Lemmy!" Smiled Peglet at him.

"No problem dude that was almost too easy! I think i might had leveled up!" He grinned cute voice gone but still a child voice.

Peglet fist bumped Lemmy. "Yeah!" They both giggled.

"Owww!" Alianza Zombie was agonizing. Lemmy looked down at him "Oh don't be a wuss!" He smiled throwing his soccer ball up and down, smirking.

"This is Lemmy! He is a Kiddo!" Peglet smiled.

"I think he broke my testicles, ow"

Az was still crying.

"Jeez what a wimp and i thought that nerd on my class was wimpy! You're an adult and lost to my ball attack!" Lemmy began laughing.

"Ball is one of the weakest attacks dude, that was pretty pathetic heh"

Peglet gave a slight giggle. He then looked at the child.

"Yo Lemmy where's your Dad?" Peglet asked.

"He's Working! He found a new job today ain't that sweet! Well i gotta do my homework baiii!" Lemmy waved good bye as he went home. Az still sobbing.

Peglet looked at the sky and it was getting dark. "You dude since you don't have a place to stay for tonight you can stay in my place!"

Peglet smiled. Az cried.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

 _(Peglets House)_

"Here we are ain't she pretty!" Peglet grinned. "...Looks economically acceptable..." Az answered honestly.

"Come on let's go in!" Peglet went in and so did Alianza Zombie.

 _(Night Time)_

"I don't have another bed so we gonna have to sleep together~" Peglet giggled. "We can tell eachother bed time stories, and gossip an-" Az sighed she got in bed and tried to sleep quickly.

 _(Next Day)_

Az wake up and saw a pink yellow snout "HEY DUDE!"

"AH!" Az fell off the bed. "What The Fuck! Dude Ever Heard About Personal Space!" The Zombie glared.

"Awww are you unlucky hehe, you feel asleep before we got to have, the funsies, or did we?~" Peglet winked. Az blushed and touched his butt, "That's it. thanks for your hospitality but i gotta go..." Az quickly moved towards the door.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait! If you wanna leave you gotta say the password~" "Move." "DAMN IT! You're good...".

 _(Outside)_

Alianza Zombie thought what he should do, he cant leave this crazy town cause of that fog and he cant sleep there again, he was fucked.

Then he heard someone running after him. "Wait Dud Wait!" Peglet was running. Alianza Zombies eyes widened and he began to fucking run. "AH! Leave Me Alone!" He screamed. "Wait Dud Wait!!" The Peg yelled.

Penny watched as she opened her shop, shurging. Ciabeatriss was re-opening the mess hall and just shook her head when she watched that scene, then gave a small smile.

Az and Peg were running in Circles, well squares for a while, until they were both too tired to move anymore. They both collapsed near eachother sweating. "what...do...you want..." Az panted.

"I buyed... this for you..." Peglet gave Az a bottle of Water. Az smiled and drinked it.

"Sorry, for being weird...i just never had a friend before, ya know..." Peg frowned and draw his water.

"it's fine dude i forgive you, i was a dick anyway, thanks for the water."

"A wise King once said, Water Fixes Anything!"

They both giggled looking eachother in the eyes.

A random Cibearian walked by.

"Fags."

Both Az and Peglet recomposed themselves and stood up.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time, they paused and laughed again.

 ***Credits***


	3. S1E3: Get A Job!

S1E3: Get A Job!

They were both standing still.

"So what the fuck should we do?" Asked Peglet.

"I guess get a job?" Said Az.

 ***Short Intro***

Alianza Zombie and Peglet were walking around looking for a job.

 _(Mess Hall)_

"No. I won't let you take my job." Glared Ciabeatriss.

"Bummer." Giggled Peglet.

 _(Pennys Pennies)_

"Sorry Hun, But i can do everything myself! Plus i need the money to maintain my family!" Frowned Penny.

"Barnacles..." Az spoke _._

 _(Construction Site)_

Northwest of Sombil.

"Hmmm maybe Peglet but not you you scrawny little Zombie." Said a Cibearian with a construction hat.

"What!" They both yelled.

"YES I HAVE A JOB!" Peglet smiled.

"You start right now! Put on this and Get To Work!" He gave Peglet the Construction Hat.

"Sorry dude go look around! Later!"

Smiled Peglet wearing a yellow construction hat. In the background some metal shits squashed a small yellow bear.

Az left grumpy.

 _(South of Sombil)_

Az was walking glumly.

"Do you need a job~" Whispered a masculine voice.

"Um yes?"

"Do you Want a Job~" The Voice said.

"Um...yes..."

"Do you-"

"Why are you talking like that."

Az talked to the window. The curtains closed and shit. "Knock the door~" Whispered the voice.

It was a brick house with a sing that said Sneak Residence.

Az knocked on the door.

The Door opened and-

 _(Sneak Residence)_

Alianza Zombie walked forward and then was coiled by a large reptile, Yellow underbelly, Light Blue Scales and Red Eyes.

Az deadpanned. "Can't say i dont deserve this, havent i ever heard of stranger danger?"

"So you are the one that wanted a job huh~" He spoke.

"...um yes...how do you know?"

"I've been stalking You!"

"Stalkerlicious."

The Large Reptile grinned and licked him. "Lick, Lick, Lick, Ah that was delicious~" He moaned.

"...The fuck..."

He uncoiled himself from him.

"Undead type, interesting alright then i shall introduce myself! I am Sneaky The Sneak!"

"Just when i thought this town couldnt get weirder."

"I shall offer you a awesome job! You'll love it! Or do you prefer to live alone forever~"

"Fine wha-"

"Sing Here. You have Twenty Seconds~" Smirked Sneaky.

"WHAT I CAN'T READ ALL IN TWE-"

"TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!" He yelled.

Without thinking Az grabbed the pen Sneaky gave him and singed the contract he gave him.

"Yay! I now have a slave!" Sneaky yayed.

"You see here little Zombie boy, you singed your work shit thingy or sum, so you gotta work for me, for minimum wage for Four Years! And Live here! With Me! Lucky You Eh!" Smirked Sneaky.

"Must be a lot to take in ey? You can sleep in the floor! Also you cant break contracts! They are permanent~"

"...You...Fucker..." Az was flabbergasted.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" AZ screamed.

"Technically you had all the time you needed too read the contract, i can't give you a time limit ya silly." Smirked Sneaky.

Az glared at him.

Sneaky sweated. "Hey Eight Sombucks a week isn't that bad!"

Az walked towards him.

"I-i am higher level! You don't wanna fight me!" Sneaky sounded scared.

Az charged at him and!

Sneaky coiled around Az and pinned him to the ground, slowly squeezing him. "Told Ya~" He smirked. "I-can't-breathe-" Az gasped.

Then the door opened.

"Oh Hi Dad."Smiled Lemmy.

Sneaky uncoiled himself. "Son! How are ya!" Smiled Sneaky tapping his tail on Lemmys head.

Az was breathing heavily.

"Ah it's the loser! He even lost to my ball attack!" Smiled Lemmy.

"He is pretty weak. He might not be a good person to be your babysitter." Thought Sneaky.

"B-babysitter?" Asked Az.

"Yea you shall clean, cook and protect my poor little son!"

"I am only level four!" He smiled.

"Well i-i-i-i i am level One! I can't!"

Az pleaded.

"How about we train you tomorrow! Maybe you can level up with us! Wouldnt that be cool!" Smiled Sneaky.

"I guess i wou-"

"BALL!" Lemmy kicked his soccer ball into Az groin. He moaned in pain.

"Atta Boy! Good Shot Ha Ha!" Smirked Sneaky.

"Yay!" Smiled Lemmy.

"Let's eat Son." Smiled Sneaky.

"Yay!" Lemmy yayed.

Az was still sobbing.

 _(Upstairs)_

"I never thought this day would come but here! Your very own bed!" Smiled Sneaky, he pointed at a bed on the floor with his tail.

"..More like blankets and a pillow.." Az frowned.

"Sleep well! Tomorrow you shall level up and become respectable! good night don't leave or go in our rooms!" Sneaky closed his door.

Az went downstairs and grabbed the exit door knob he was zapped and in! "ow..." whispered Az. He sighed.

He went upstairs and layed on the blanket, he slept.

 _(Morning)_

Az woke up by himself. He walked downstairs. He saw Lemmy and Sneaky eating breakfast.

"You want some?" Asked Sneaky.

Az nodded. "Get It Yourself Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Sneaky. Az frowned, Sneaky looked at this. "Meh we have enough oh well come on sit here." Sneaky signaled a tower of pillows. Az shurged and sat there. They all ate.

"So after you do your first job you shall level up, First you must leave Lemmy to school. Easy right." Sneaky grinned.

"I guess." Az looked at Lemmy eating the Eggs.

"Now go i gotta do stuff!" Sneaky uwued

 _(Sombil)_

Alianza Zombie was leaving with Lemmy for school. Lemmy was carrying a backpack. Az looked at him "Why do you always hit me with your ball attack..." Grumbled AZ.

"Well you're the only level one here, you are easy to take down!" Lemmy smiled.

"If i level up will i still be hurt by it?"

Alianza Zombie asked.

"Yes, but you might survive! So you should do that! This world here is Round! Kill or be Killed! Nah Just Kidding, Most places are peaceful!"

"What About The Fog."

"Oh yea. We will die." Lemmy smiled at him a hint of sadness in his eye. Az frowned.

They were both in front of the Sombil School. The wind was blowing and birds chirping.

"Welp! Thanks for leaving me guy! See ya later!" Smiled Lemmy was he went inside.

Az was left alone, he headed towards The Sneak Residence.

Not like he had better options.

"Yo Az you doing aight! You never came back yesterday." Peglet frowned.

"Oh hey Dude, yea i am fine i am living with Sneaky, He gave me a job." Az shrugged.

"Wow cool! Sneaky is a cool guy! You're lucky to work for him!"

"For Four Years..."

"Here in Round time goes faster! Ten Hours Day Time, Ten Hours Night Time! Only Three Hundred Forty Eight Days! Time shall be fast! You'll be fine!"

"So how was your day?" Asked Az.

"Oh Work was hard! But hey i got a good job! Good Pay! I am slowly gonna pay my debt! I am happy!"

"...cool..."

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Peglet.

"...idk...hey do you wanna watch me train?" Asked Az.

"Sure i'll get a training dummy!" Peglet ran off.

Az looked at him funny as he went into The Hood, he walked towards The Sneak Residence bored.

 _(Sneak Residence)_

Sneaky was... what was he doing.

"What are you doing?" Asked Az.

Sneaky gave a girly Scream he made his voice manly again. "The fuck do you want!"

"I left Your Son on School..."

"Cool."

"Arent you gonna help me level up?"

"i could...and i guess i should..."

The Doors slammed open.

"Did someone say Peglet!" Peglet walked smugly with a scared yellow cibearian with a red shirt.

"No we didn't."

"Hey Peglet!" Smiled Sneaky.

"Hey Az hey Sneaky! Az meet Poh!"

"Hey Poh!"

Muffled*

Silence.

"What did he say?"

"He said hi."

"You can understand him."

"Everyone can! It would be pretty hard if you were reading what he said but since he talks it, you can make it out, a bit muffled but good thing we arent reading it or sum."

Muffled Muffled muffled*

"Oh! Yea makes sense thanks Poh!" Az smiled.

Muffled muffled*

"He has such a way with words~" Smiled Sneaky dreamly

"Hey Sneaky can we use your backyard to train Az with Poh?"

Peglet asked.

"Sure."

"Let's go Az! Poh is Level Four! So this should be fun!" He smiled.

Az gave a chuckle, "Alright then."

They Four went outside in the backyard.

 ***Credits***


	4. S1E4P1: Secrets!

S1E4: Secrets!

It was the night before, a lone tall light brown Cibearian was walking he seemed to be deep in thought when he heard it.

"Help Me! Someone Help Me!" A female voice pleaded, the unknown Cibearian rushed towards the Cementary and saw a Gingerbread woman praying at a tombstone.

"Wah? WOAH HEY! Let Go Of Me!!!!" The Cibearian pleaded, something had carried him, it wasn't one it was various of sharp claws burying into his flesh, they were cackling. Apperantly taking him to a small hole near the Cementary. "No Wait No Please AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The creature threw him inside the hole and he fell as his echoing screams sounded terrified, the creatures cackled some more and left.

At the bottom our unnamed Cibearian oofed as he hit the cold hard ground, the sound of water dripping and small rocks crumbling could be heard. Slowly the Cibearian stood up and he looked around, not that he could see anything, it was too dark, he kept walking into the unknown and accidently stepped on a shiny gold key, he grabbed it and kept walking his senses limited, he felt like he had walked for hours and then stopped. He noticed a few old mine tracks and a barrel with a Radioactive Symbol, the Green Goo was glowy and gave off radiation sounds, it also gave a small light for him to see the broken miner hat..

"...no...oh No! NO! I'm i-in...THE MINES!" His scream echoed into the darkness. Some rocks rumbling.

"..o-o f-fuck! i g-gotta get outa here..." He walked into the darkness. Then he heard a growl. He started to speed walk faster into the unknown taking many twists and turns until he eventually found a lantern, he kept walking for what it seemed hours until he saw a chest. It looked very peculiar all broken down and beat up however since he bad a convenient key he opened it, maybe inside there was something that would help him get protection against the dasterly dangerous creatures in here.

He opened it and inside was a flat white mask, it had red swirls on it's cheek, strange yellow hair and three holes for the two eyes and mouth. It looked really odd.

"what the AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Mask jumped into the Cibearians face as he gave a echoing scream that ran throughout The Mines, He was a goner and would never be the same again.

 _(Day Time that same day)_

Alianza Zombie and Peglet were staring blankly into the sky, Poh looking at them with a odd expression. "What the fuck you guys doing?" Asked Sneaky comming from behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in surprisement.

 ** _*Short Intro*_**

They both panted "Dude don't scare us like that!" Yelled Alianza Zombie. "Shesh sorry you two were just staring into the open like a pair of family male" Sneaky told them.

*muff?* said Poh.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well look guys i have this training dummy thing!" Peglet placed the Dummy on the backyard.

"Um...where did you even get that?" asked Alianza Zombie.

"Some pumpkin man gave it to me, he also began ranting about a Time Space Blast so i got the heck outta there, he also gave me two more!" Peglet was holding more dummies then continued speaking.

"Oh well let us begin your training!" Peglet smiled.

 _{Cool Transition}_

[Adv_TI_Loop_3]

"So you see that dummy all you gotta so is hit it! Choose one of the boxes on top of ya, Run is for wack people so just choose fight!" A Chibi Peglet spoke.

Alianza Zombie choosed fight. Punch. He ran towards the Dummy and punched but missed and fell on top of it. Miss.

"That was embarrasing to watch..." spoke a Chibi Sneaky. Poh just facepalmed. "Yea dude you gotta time it right or for some reason you trip over nothin' " Peglet smiled.

"Wah? That makes no sense at all!" Az growled dusting the dirt off.

"Nothing does in Sombil! Give it another try, the Dummy wont do nun to ya" Peglet smiled.

Az ran towards the dummy and waited a bit until using Punch. It was a very awkward one. Ok.

"huh thought it would be more dramatic...Come on Az put some force into it!" Peglet smiled.

Az choosed Fight then Punch afterwards he ran towards the dummy and punched it. Good.

"Now you're talking!" Peglet smiled.

 ***Victory Music***

Az got Exp. Grew to level 2!

 _(Battle End)_

"So what now?" Asked Az.

"Well we gotta work on your defenses ey?" Peglet placed a new dummy with metal armor.

 _{Cool_Transition}_

[Adv_TI_Loop_2]

"Alright so learn how to defend!" Peglet grabbed the Dummy and quickly threw it at Alianza Zombie hitting him.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" He snarled.

"You see you took damage so your HP bar almost went to zero meaning you almost died. You could had dodged if you simple pressed the right button in time." Peglet spoke in a happy tone.

"Now you tell me..." Alianza Zombie grunted he choosed Fight then Punch and then ran towards the Dummy hitting it hard. He groaned in pain. "OW FUCK!"

"That was pretty dumb of you, it has armor meaning it will hurt you too if you hit his steel hard defenses." Peglet spoke knowingly.

"heh he said hard" Sneaky whispered to Poh who gave a muffled laughter in result.

"Don't go there guys..." Peglet looked at them.

"So what do i do?" Asked Az.

"Well you can Act to see what to do!" The Peg smiled.

Az choosed Act and he saw the option Take Off Armor. "Wow that's pretty self explanatory..."

"Just do the thing." Said Sneaky eating popcorn boredly with his tail.

After taking off its armor Az used Fight then Punch, Great!

"Noice you win!" Peglet smiled.

 ***Victory Music***

Az got Exp. Az grew to level 3!

 _(Battle End)_

"Nice! Now let's try to see how far you've come!" Peglet got the final Dummy he looked like he had even stronger spiky armor and was mad.

Alianza Zombie gulped.

 _{Cool Transition}_

[Adv_TI_Loop_1]

Peglet threw the dummy fast af at Az he barely dodged it. Using act he took of his armor. Peglet grabbed the dummy and threw it at Az. Now Alianza Zombie dodged it with ease and charged up a Perfect! Punch. The Dummy was sent towards the horizon probably to be seen in a later season for revenge.

Alianza Zombie looked at the fourth wall "That was anticlimactic."

 ***Victory Music***

Az got Exp. Az grew to level 4!

 _(Battle End)_

"Nice! You finished the tutorial! Now you can beat the shit out of Poh!" Peglet pushed Poh towards Him. "Muffled!?" He yelped.

 _{Cool Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_6]

 ** _(VS POH!)_**

"Um are you sure he wants this?" Alianza Zombie looked at the sweating yellow bear with a red shirt who's name was in it 4some reason.

"Who the fuck cares it's Poh! Now Fuck Em Up!!!!" Sneaky yelled.

Alianza Zombie choosed Fight, then he used Punch. *MUFFLED!* Poh gave a groan of pain.

It was Poh's turn he ran at Az waving his arms like crazy giving muffled screams while doing it. It hurt them both. Alianza Zombie Punched Poh again and he fainted.

 ***Victory Music***

Az got Exp! Az grew to level 5!

 _(Battle End)_

Everyone looked at the knocked out Poh. "Nice! You win!" Peglet give a thumbs up. While Sneaky clapped with his tail by slamming it agaisnt the floor. "Now let's see if you can handle me ey!" Peglet smirked.

 _{Cool Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_5]

 ** _(VS PEGLET!)_**

Both Az and Peglet got in battle positions!

Peglet shot some sort of Flame from his snout. Alianza Zombie barely dodged it. He choosed Fight the Punch. Great! Peglet groaned in pain and shot another flame.

Seeing his options on act Alianza Zombie threw dirt in Peglets eyes.

"AHHH I BEEN BLINDED!" He rolled on the floor. Alianza Zombie began kicking the shit out of him with his new fight attack, Kick.

"Okay Okay you win! God Damn!"

 ***Victory Music***

Az got Exp! Az grew to level 6!

 _(Battle End)_

Alianza Zombie helped Peglet up. "No hard feelings?" He asked. "None taken! I am proud you defeated me, a level 8! You are getting good at this!" The Peg smiled so did Az.

"Nice! it seems you are finally worth me beating your ass to get free Exp! Yes i'll farm your Exp knocking you down every day until i become the strongest sneak ever!" Sneaky grinned maliciously.

"Um that isn't fair Sneaky.." Alianza Zombie tried to protest.

"Welcome to Sombil kiddo! Nothing is fair if you don't want it to be!" Sneaky glared smirking while slithering near. Az gulped.

"Don't worry dude i got your back!" Peglet quickly stepped closely.

 _{Cooler Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_4]

 ** _(VS SNEAKY!)_**

Sneaky quickly slithered towards Alianza Zombie and coiled himself around him slowly squeezing him while grinning. Peglet shot Flames at his face. Sneaky growled and let Alianza Zombie Go by accident.

Alianza Zombie looked at the Act options and he saw Pass. AZ passed his turn to Peglet who shot a Flame at Sneaky getting a lucky burn on him. "WAH!?" Sneaky tried to turn it off but it seemed futile.

Alianza Zombie ran towards Sneaky and Punched him in the Face. Perfect! Peglet Passed his turn. Alianza Zombie used another Punch, Perfect! Sneaky slapped Az away with his tail growling but fainted cause of the burn.

 ***Victory Music***

Alianza Zombie and Peglet Both Boosted in Exp! Alianza Zombie grew to level 7 while Peglet grew to level 9!

 _(Battle End)_

Poh woke up "Muffled?" He asked.

"Hey practice again on Poh eh" Peglet suggested. "MUFFLED?!" Poh yelped is fear. Az grinned.

 _{Cool Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_3]

 ** _(VS POH! again...)_**

Alianza Zombie used Act and in it he used Examine.

[Name: Poh] [Level: 4] [Species: Cibearian] [Type: Bland] [Threat Level: Weak]

Poh flailed his arms around and tackled Az, it barely did any damge unlike last time.

Alianza Zombie Punched him. Perfect! Leaving Poh with a barely any Hp left.

"Use your new attack dude!" Peglet recommended.

Alianza Zombie Dodged Poh's Clumsy Tackle and used Spook.

"Oooo Spooky~" Alianza Zombie tried to be a spooky zombie.

"Muffled?" Poh asked he seemed very confused.

The a Chibi Pumpkin Man Appeared. "Spook is a status attack that drastically lowers the opponents Defense and also confuses them, only OP Undead Types have it!" He fixed his bowtie.

Poh tried to attack but punched himself in the face like a dumbass.

Alianza Zombie used Punch. Perfect!

Poh exploted into a bloody mess.

"You killed Poh! man dude you're a fucker...Good Job tho!" Peglet gave a thumbs up.

 ***Victory Music***

Alianza Zombie got little Exp..

 _(Battle End)_

"So what now?" Asked Alianza Zombie. Peglet shrugged.

Sneaky stood up. "You pests! You Fuckers Knocked Me Down! ME!" Sneaky glared daggers.

"I know right i thought that wouldn't happen." Peglet smiled.

Sneaky charged at them in rage.


	5. S1E4P2: Secrets!

_{Cooler Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_2]

 ** _(VS PISSED OFF SNEAKY!)_**

Alianza Zombie used Act and them Examine.

[Name: Sneaky the Sneak] [Level: 20] [Species: Sneak] [Type: Aquatic and Thunder] [Threat Level: High!]

"Welp we're fucked..." Alianza Zombie deadpanned. "We can do this dude! We can't give up no-" Sneaky grabbed Peglet with his tail and stared to viciously slam him against everything. "OH FUCK! RUN ALIANZA ZOMBIE RUUUN!" Peglet screamed in pain.

Alianza Zombie growled and tried to Punch Sneaky but barely dodged his Bite Attack. So he climbed his back and with his kick attack he began to kick Sneaky's eyes. "OW YOU BASTARD! AHHH!" Sneaky quickly shook Peglet off and tail slapped Alianza Zombie right in the Face "Ah!" The Zombie yelped.

Sneaky rubbed his eye with his tail as Peglet and Alianza Zombie stood up in a battle position.

Alianza Zombie kept using Spook lowering Sneaky's defense drastically while Peglet used Flames from afar, Critical Hit!

Sneaky was burned and confused. "Argh You Weirdos!" Sneaky slapped himself in the face with his tail like a fucking dumbass.

Alianza Zombie quickly ran towards him while he was distracted rubbing his eyes with his tail and swiftly punched him right in the face. Perfect!

Sneaky fainted.

"wow what a pushover." Peglet pokerfaced all beat up. Alianza Zombie nodded slightly dirty too.

 ***Victory Music***

Alianza Zombie and Peglet Boosted on Exp! Alianza Zombie grew to level 8 while Peglet grew to level 10!

 _(Battle End)_

Alianza Zombie and Peglet looked at the fainted Sneaky and dead Poh.

"Wanna Battle me again? It will finish your training." Peglet smiled.

"Sure!" Alianza Zombie grinned.

 _{Cooler Transition}_

[Adv_Battle_1]

 ** _(VS PEGLET THE PEG!)_**

Peglet shot a Flame at Alianza Zombie.

Alianza Zombie barely dodged it. He used Examine on him.

[Name: Peglet] [Level: 10] [Species: Peg] [Type: Flame] [Threat Level: Fair Match]

Peglet shot another flame at him. Alianza Zombie dodged it with more ease now he countered with a Spook. Peglet was now confused and his defense dropped drastically.

"Dude that move is too OP~" Told him a swirly eyes Peglet as he punched himself in the face.

Alianza Zomboe charged a Punch!

Perfect!

Peglet snapped out of the Confusion! He shot a Flame at Az.

"ah AH!" Alianza Zombies head was on fire, he was burned. Alianza Zombie Punched Peglet. "Oof!" He grunted. Alianza Zombie took Burn damage. Peglet charged a punch but Alianza Zombie quickly dodged it, Peglet fell and Az used Kick.

The Burn hurt Alianza Zombie but he knew this was his chance he kept kicking while he was down.

"Okay okah i give up! You win!" Peglet admitted defeat.

 ***Victory Music***

Alianza Zombie Got Exp! Alianza Zombie grew to level 9!

 _(Battle End)_

Alianza Zombie helped Peglet up. "Nice battle Bro" He said. "Don't mention it! That was wicket cool!" Peglet smiled contently.

Sneaky woke up. "What the, Peglet get out of my house now!" He snarled. Peglet looked at the Sky and it seemed it was night time a long time ago, they didn't notice.

"Welp gotta go bai!" Peglet left.

Sneaky glared at Peglet leaving but then turned his attention on Az.

"You! You had two jobs, Leave my Son at School and Pick him up! And you been screwing around all night here!" Sneaky growled.

"what the...You Told Me To Train!" Alianza Zombie protested.

"Whatever! Good to know my little angel found his way to my residence." Sneaky proudly pointed at Lemmy's window with his tail.

"Not like it's very far anyway..." Alianza Zombie deadpanned. "So what is he doing exactly?"

"Oh Lemmy is sleeping! There is school tomorrow afterall, wouldn't wanna miss it for the world!" Sneaky smiled showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Aren't we all gonna die cause of that poisonous fog?" He Asked.

"Oh that, psh it'll go away sooner or later now go to sleep!" Sneaky told him. Alianza Zombie went to his ""Bed"" to sleep.

 _(Few Hours Later)_

"Psst dude, psst dude"

Somebody was shaking Alianza Zombie.

"wah Peglet what do you want, how did you get here?" Alianza Zombie asked quietly.

"Wanna explore follow me!" Peglet went downstairs. "what the, dude!" Alianza Zombie followed him.

 _(Secret Basement)_

Peglet turned on the light and then he and Alianza Zombie saw them.

Blood! World Domination Plans! Skeletons! And Dirty Laundry!

"Oh My God! This fucker hasn't changed clothes in a while!" Peglet gasped. "Dude be quiet! Also don't you guys not wear clothes?" Asked Az. Peglet seemed in shock. "Oh My God...Look! A Grand Piano here collection dust!" He frowned.

"Heh you know your instrument eh?" Alianza Zombie nudged him.

"Oh hehe well you see..." Peglet awkwardly chuckled.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Alianza Zombie and Peglet gasped.

Sneaky was in the stairway glaring at them, he slithered and pulled a rope.

Alianza Zombie and Peglet were chained up by well chains duh.

They both struggled a tiny bit.

"Can't say we don't deserve this, i forgot to lock the door!" Peglet frowned.

"What will you do to us!" Alianza Zombie sweated.

The lights turned off so it was dark.

"Welp you see here...HIT IT!" Sneaky pointed his tail at the piano.

A light shined on the Piano and also over Sneaky. Lemmy began to play the piano it started somber but them began to turn happy or sum.

 _("Cheese? More Like Freeze!" -By Kia)_

 _Sad Piano then Happy Piano_

Sneaky:

"You know, sometimes things can be mean, like when you think hey is that a flee, but then i am like uh no that is just me and then she be like, that's what i mean~" Sneaky dramatically posed sadly.

Az: "what..."

Peglet: "shhhh!"

Sneaky:

"And i should tell you, this is something you won't miss, even if you pissss~"

Az: "oh for fuck sake..."

 _Fast Happy Piano!_

Sneaky: "CHESSE? MORE LIKE FREEZE!, Yea you thought it was a joke~ Cheese More like freeze, so everybody sing along, in the cheese more freeze song we shall sing it! ALL DAY LONG~"

Az: "no we won't..."

Peglet, Lemmy and Sneaky:

CHEESE? MORE LIKE FREEZE! YEA YEA WOOOO,

CHEESE? MORE LIKE FREEZE, SING IT LIKE IT CAUSE IT RULESSS, in this cheese more like freeze song, we will sing it all day long~"

Az:"ugh...might aswell.."

Az, Peglet, Lemmy and Sneaky: "CHEESE! MORE LIKE FREEZE!IT AINT A SONG! CHEESE MORE LIKE FREEZE!"

Peglet: "This is pretty Fun!"

Sneaky: "In this time that you are trapped, you won't escape tonight,Cheese more like freeze! Allll right! CHEESE MORE LIKE FREEZE YEA YEA YEA YEEAH!, No one can hurt us today cause WE HAVE THE CHEESE YEEEEEEEY" He posed closing his eyes.

Lemmy: "um dad..."

Sneaky: "CHEESE? MORE LIKE FREEZE! WOOOOO ALRIGHT~ CHEESE? MORE LIKE FREEZE IS THAT SOME SORT OF MATH!?~" He kept singing with his eyes closed, he was in the zone.

Lemmy: "...dad..."

Sneaky: "This Whole song might not be rehearsed or sum but you i shall sing it all Night long~ CHEESE! MORE LIKE FREEZE!..." He sung then stopped.

The chains were freed and Peglet and Alianza Zombie were gone.

Lemmy: "Dad, they escaped..."

*Silence*

Sneaky: "...shit!"

(End Song)

Alianza Zombie and Peglet came out of Sneakys windows, Peglet was holding a bar of melted butter.

"Fuckers have max security locks but have only basic security for their opened window?" Alianza Zombie asked incredulously.

"Welcome to Sombil dude! Logic isn't really important here, we should really get to the mess hall before Sneaky gets us!" Peglet began running towards the Mess Hall Alianza Zombie following closely.

(Mess Hall)

Alianza Zombie and Peglet kept knocking on the door like crazy.

"CIA CIA! OPEN OPEN UP!" Peglet yelled. "HELP US! PLEASE OPEN!" Alianza Zombie yelped.

Ciabeatriss walked up to them sleepy. "What do you two want, don't you see it's late..."

"HELP US! GIANT SNEAK AND BLOOD!" Alianza Zombie yelled. "TAKE OVER THE WORLD CHEESE CAN FREEZE SONG! EGGS!" Peglet yelped.

"Ugh Alright Alright come in if that will make you shut up..." Ciabeatriss grunted and let them in.

They both quickly went in and panted. "Thanks Cia you rule" Peglet smiled. "Yea whatever why are you two goofballs so scared? What's all this commotion about hm?" She asked them.

"Well you see here Sneaky has these plans to take over the world or sum!" Alianza Zombie spoke quickly, his voice sounded scared.

"Y-yeah! There was Blood and Stuff too!" Peglet told her frowning.

"Hm well it seems this time i can't help you with that." She looked at them boredly and yawning.

"W-what why not?!" Asked Peglet, Alianza Zombie by his side.

Ciabeatriss's glasses gave a megane shine. "It's Because i'm the minion of Sneaky." She glared at them.

The air grew cold it was all silent.

*Credits*


End file.
